This invention relates to television systems, and more particularly, to interactive television systems such as interactive television program guide systems with video-on-demand and video recorder capabilities.
Interactive television systems may be used to provide interactive television program guides in which screens of interactive television program listings are presented to users. Pay-per-view and video-on-demand services, web browsing services, games, home shopping, and other interactive features may be provided using interactive television systems.
In typical interactive television systems, users have set-top boxes or other equipment in their home with which the users interact using remote controls or other user interfaces. In a computer environment, users can access interactive television program guide web sites.
Interactive television program guides may be implemented on personal video recorder platforms. A typical personal video recorder has a hard disk drive for storing digital video recordings that may be played back on a user's television. Video recorder functionality may also be provided using equipment at a cable system headend. With this type of network-based video recorder, a user may direct equipment at the headend to perform video recording and playback functions.
The delivery of video-on-demand or video recorder content may give rise to conflicts. For example, the delivery of a video-on-demand movie may overlap with a program for which the user has set a reminder with an interactive television program guide. Conflicts may also arise between video delivery and scheduled recordings or time-based parental control settings.